SuperJunior Parody Bloody Type
by rafiz sterna
Summary: Cek! Apakah golongan darah dan sifat kalian sama dengan para anggota Super Junior ini?
1. 3 PM Appointment!

**Author :**

Rafiz Sterna

**Casts :**

All member Super Junior.

**Disclaimer :**

Super Junior milik diri mereka masing-masing dan Tuhan yang telah menciptakkan mereka.

**Summary :**

Cek! Apakah golongan darah dan sifat kalian sama dengan para anggota Super Junior ini?

**...**

* * *

**A/N :**

Hello semuanya. *tertawa*

Fanfiction ini tercetus ku buat setelah membaca _fanfiction_ di fandom hetalia dan gambar di laptop ku mengenai _bloody type_. Ku pikir akan terlihat lebih nyata.

Selamat membaca. *senyum bareng Kyu*

...

* * *

**3 PM Appointment! / Janjian Jam 3 Sore!**

O : Kyuhyun

AB : Yesung

O : Eunhyuk

B : Henry

* * *

**2.15 PM**

Super Junior masih seperti biasanya, kacau namun menyenangkan dan _absurd_ dengan bermacam jenis. Beberapa member sedang kosong pekerjaan –_meski di pikir itu agak mustahil_- tak tahu kenapa.

Ada Kyuhyun yang fokus dengan buku bacaannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia berpindah haluan dari kesibukan nya memainkan _game_. Gara-gara nya adalah : akhir-akhir ini tangannya mendadak tak mau di ajak bekerja sama ketika menyentuh salah satu _gadget_ itu. Buku yang di baca nya itu berjudul : _**'Bagaimana cara menjadi magnae yang berkuasa?'**_

Jangan perduli kan bagaimana buku dengan judul itu bisa beredar di pasaran.

Berikutnya, Yesung. Setelah lelah seharian karena jadwal padat pada satu hari sebelumnya, tidur masuk ke jadwal wajib nya hari ini. _Apartement_ yang berantakan di abaikan. Ingat, bahwa jam 3 sore ini dia memiliki janji untuk berkumpul, sebuah jam _alarm_ ada di samping nya. Terlihat _alarm_ di setel pada pukul 2.30 sore. Menyisakan waktu untuk bersiap sebelum jam pertemuan.

Dunia terasa dalam damai surga ketika kepala Yesung telah menyentuh bantal. Mungkin sekarang Yesung tengah bermimpi mengenai pernikahan ddangkoma yang sudah tak bersama dengan nya lagi.

Di lantai sebelas _dorm_ Super Junior, bertempat di sebuah kamar. Ada seseorang bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae, singkatnya Eunhyuk. Duduk terpekur di depan PC, fokus dengan kegiatannya sejak 1 jam yang lalu_. Chatting_ entah dengan siapa.

**MonkeyPink** : "Aduh, bosen nih. Enak nya ngapain?"

Perkenalkan, ini akun milik Eunhyuk. Tak lama, sebuah akun tak di kenal masuk ke jendela _chat_ milik Eunhyuk.

**BlueLondon** : "Jalan keluar sepertinya asik."

**MonkeyPink** : "Oh, kau juga berfikir seperti itu?"

**BlueLondon** : "Mau jalan bersamaku? Apa kau sudah punya pacar laki-laki?"

Seketika itu juga Eunhyuk menutup jendela _chatting_-nya. Menyisipkan kata _pink_ ternyata _amat sangat _berbahaya jika jati diri sebenarnya adalah laki-laki. Sebenarnya, kata _pink_ di situ mewakili kenyataan bahwa Eunhyuk sangat suka dengan susu strawberry.

"Brengsek! Apa wanita di dunia nyata itu tak ada hingga aku ketemu orang macam dia?!"

Dan beberapa sumpah lain nya menyusul dari bibir Eunhyuk untuk orang dengan _user name_ _BlueLondon_.

Entah dimana sekarang, ada Henry yang duduk tenang pada salah satu kursi empuk di dalam ruangan ini. Di pangkuan nya ada seekor kucing _Russian Blue_. Belum bisa di pastikan apakah itu benar miliknya atau mencuri dari salah satu _pet shop_ terdekat. Satu hal, kucing itu duduk tenang di pangkuan Henry sambil mendekur senang. Elusan tangan Henry pada bulunya terasa menyenangkan.

Keempat orang yang di sebutkan di atas, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Eunhyuk, dan Henry memiliki janji untuk bertemu pukul 3 sore di tempat yang telah di tentukan.

**2.30 PM**

Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang ber-golongan darah A disini, mulai menatap jam tangannya.

"Waktunya siap-siap."

Ucap Kyuhyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya masih terlalu cepat untuk bersiap sekarang. Di teruskan nya kembali kegiatan membacanya. Kapan lagi dia akan libur dan mendapatkan ketenangan seperti ini?

_The Perfect Kyu_, harus bisa memanfaatkan waktunya sebaik mungkin.

Kringggg! Kringggg!

Jam alarm milik Yesung mulai bergetar kasar dan menghancurkan mimpi Yesung. Padahal dalam mimpinya, Yesung tengah sibuk menyapa para _fans_ di konser solo-nya.

"_Alarm_ sialan."

Misalkan ini komik, di sudut kiri kepala Yesung sudah ter-gambarkan empat garis siku-siku yang menggambarkan betapa marah nya dia. Meskipun ini adalah salahnya sendiri kenapa mengatur jam _alarm_ terlalu awal. Bukan nya berusaha mematikan bunyi berisik jam _alarm_, Yesung hanya berpindah posisi tidur nya menjauh dari jam _alarm_ dan menutup rapat-rapat kedua telinga nya.

Tidur adalah agenda wajib nya sekarang, apapun masalah yang menghalang.

Tinggalkan Yesung dan jam _alarm_ nya sejenak. Kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk sekarang ini. Ahh~ ternyata dia masih asik ber-_chatting_ ria. Sepertinya sudah melupakan tragedi –yang menurut Eunhyuk mengerikan- ketika dia dia ajak kencan dengan seorang yang tak di kenal.

Euhyuk hanya senyum-senyum sendirian menatap layar PC-nya. Wajah nya yang kadang bisa di setara kan dengan orang gila, kini terlihat seperti orang tak waras sungguhan. Kadang tertawa sendirian di sambung dengan desis marah bahkan menggeram kan kata-kata yang tak sepantasnya di sebutkan. Jika sudah fokus akan suatu hal, bisa lupa segalanya.

Di lain tempat, pada sebuah kamar. Henry masih saja mengelus bulu kucing tanpa berniat beranjak dari posisinya. Belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Henry akan melakukan kegiatan lain. Sebenarnya itu kucing milik siapa, Henry?

**2.45 PM**

Kini Kyuhyun mulai bergerak dan beranjak pergi dari kursi nya. Segera bersiap untuk pertemuan pukul 3 sore yang sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya.

Buku dengan isi yang perlu di telah lebih lanjut mengenai kebenarannya itu, kemudian di tutup dan di letakkan pada tempat Kyuhyun mendapatkan nya. Diatas meja. _Bye bye_ buku bersampul biru. Itu adalah salah satu bacaan penting milik Kyuhyun.

"Waktunya berangkat."

Kalimat terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sambil menutup pintu kamar.

BRAKK!

Suara ini berasal dari jam _alarm_ yang baru saja di banting oleh Yesung. Di sudut kamar nya ada seonggok jam yang sudah tak mampu mengeluarkan bunyi lagi. Mati dan akan berakhir di pembuangan sampah terdekat.

Tidak di perdulikan nya jam yang nyawa nya sudah hilang. Yesung segera bersiap, walaupun dia masih berharap untuk menyambung tidurnya.

"Ah... ngantuk nya."

Nanti juga bisa tidur Yesung. Bertahan sedikit untuk pertemuan jam 3 ini.

Klik. Klik. Klik.

Bunyi mouse komputer Eunhyuk. Jangan tanya hal apa lagi yang tengah di lakukan oleh Eunhyuk. Tak tahu apa yang di lakukan nya sejak dari tadi, tak terdaftar lagi. Di lirik nya sesaat jam dinding yang kini telah menunjukkan pukul 2.45.

"Bentar lagi deh siap-siap nya."

Dan Eunhyuk kembali fokus kepada layar datar di hadapannya. Janji nya kan jam 3 sore. Jam 3 sore. Masih ada 15 menit. Sebentar lagi tak masalah.

Kita beralih kepada Henry yang _masih_ saja betah dengan posisi nya. Mengelus kucing di pangkuan nya. Ponsel di sampingnya bahkan tak di sentuhnya, walaupun sekedar melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Apa jangan-jangan Henry lupa mengenai pertemuan jam 3 itu?

**3 PM**

"Hai Kyu. Apa sudah lama?"

Ucap Yesung saat baru saja masuk ke tempat pertemuan. Di lihat nya ada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Baru beberapa menit, _hyung_. Bagaimana tidur mu? Nyenyak?"

Yesung tetap datang tepat waktu meskipun sebenarnya tak hadir pun tak masalah. _The Perfect _Kyu sudah di pastikan untuk selalu datang apapun pertemuan nya selama itu menguntungkan dan tak mengganggu nya.

**A : tipe orang yang selalu berhati-hati dengan kegiatannya. On time.**

**AB : tidak dapat di tebak keputusannya.**

Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah tiba di tempat pertemuan sesuai jam yang telah di tentukan. Dimana Eunhyuk dan Henry?

"Tanggung nih kalo mau di tinggalin."

Bisik Eunhyuk kepada dirinya sendiri. Bunyi klik dari mouse terdengar kentara sekali di ruangan ini. Jelas-jelas baru saja Eunhyuk melihat jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Terserah lah apa mau mu Eunhyuk.

Hahh...

Bagaimana keadaan Henry? Sepertinya tidak perlu banyak penjelasan. Dia masih bermalasan di sofa berwarna abu-abu yang sepertinya terlihat empuk. Si-_Russian Blue_ masih betah duduk di pangkuan bocah -yang sempat memiliki _nick name_ mochi- ini.

**3.15 PM**

Suasana di ruangan yang terletak di lantai 4 ini sepertinya agak suram. Gabungan dari aura aneh yang ter-pancar kan milik Yesung dan marah Kyuhyun yang tertahan. Kyuhun terus saja melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kemana sih mereka?!"

Beberapa gelombang tak terlihat mulai memantul mantul di ruangan ini. Gelombang kemarahan Kyuhyun sudah memasuki taraf membahayakan –seandainya dapat membunuh orang lain-. Yesung menemani Kyuhun berdiri di dekat jendela sambil melihat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pikirannya tak tertebak.

BRUKK!

Jatuh dari kursi adalah adegan selanjutnya yang di peran kan oleh Eunhyuk. Yang di sebabkan karena terkejut jam di dinding sudah di posisi 3.15.

"Astaga. Aku telat!"

Berapa bulan, Hyuk?

Lupakan kalimat barusan. Yang pasti sekarang Eunhyuk dalam suasana gawat darurat. Telat datang ke pertemuan nya bersama Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Henry adalah hal buruk. Secepat yang dia bisa, Eunhyuk mulai bersiap.

Setidaknya masih lebih baik Eunhyuk yang ingat janji nya dari pada Henry. Bocah yang berstatus sebagai _magnae_ di Super Junior M itu, masih seperti beberapa menit lalu. Apa dia benar-benar lupa akan pertemuannya dengan _hyung_-nya yang lain? (Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat ini di ulang dalam narasi panjang ini.)

**3.30 PM**

"Maaf. Sudah lama menunggu ku?"

Ucap Eunhyuk seadanya. Di pelipis nya, beberapa bulir keringat mengalir. Lelah karena berlari ke ruangan agar cepat sampai atau khawatir akan semburan kemarahan orang yang sudah menunggu nya.

"Kau tengah melakukan apa saja, Hyuk? Bukan diri mu saja yang punya kesibukan. Hidup mu sepertinya sibuk sekali."

Geram Kyuhyun marah. Yang kini sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju Eunhyuk yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah. Beberapa gerakan terlihat bahwa Kyuhyun tengah merenggangkan jari-jemari nya seolah bersiap akan menghajar Eunhyuk. Lupakan tata krama yang selama ini terjalin. Eunhyuk _hyung_-nya sudah terlalu sering telat seperti ini. Dia harus di beri pelajaran.

"Kyu..."

Yesung menahan Kyuhun dengan segera. Menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menjauhi Eunhyuk yang keringat dingin milik nya makin deras mengucur.

"Kau selalu begitu, Hyuk."

Ujar Yesung meng-amin kan tiap kalimat -kata kemarahan masih meluncur dari Kyuhyun menabrak wajah Eunhyuk yang masih menunduk guna menunjukkan betapa menyesal nya dia.

**O : tidak bisa tepat waktu.**

Di tempat yang dari awal tak di ketahui nama nya, Henry masih santai di sofa empuk nya.

**3.45 PM**

Kini Eunhyuk duduk di samping Yesung yang menatapnya dalam-dalam. Mulai mendaftar kesalahan-kesalahan yang telah di lakukan oleh seorang Eunhyuk. Sedangkan si-_Dancing Machine_ dalam Super Junior ini, berusaha menghadirkan pembelaan untuk diri nya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya mengeluh.

"Habisnya kereta nya penuh sih."

Alasan Eunyuk.

"Sekarang predikat mu adalah _Idol._ Kapan terakhir kau naik angkutan umun?"

"Mobil ku tadi kehabisan bahan bakar, jadi harus ke pengisian bahan bakar terlebih dahulu."

Alasan Eunyuk yang lebih masuk akal. Inti nya mengeluh terus.

"Diam, kau."

Desis Yesung penuh penekanan. Dan acara memarahi Eunhyuk terus berlanjut.

Oke, ini sudah 45 menit si Henry tak datang juga di tempat. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menelepon Henry.

Di ruangan yang sama dengan keadaan yang sama pula, terdengar sebuah dering ponsel. Membuat sang pemilik mau tak mau mengangkat nya.

"Semua sudah berkumpul. Kau dimana, Henry?"

Adegan Kyuhyun menelepon -anggota terakhir yang di harapkan kehadirannya ini- membuat Yesung dan Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatan 'menasehati dan mengeluh'.

"APA?! Masih di rumah?! Kenapa belum keluar?"

Dua orang pendengar yang ada di ruangan bersama Kyuhyun, bingung mengenai percakapan model apa yang terjalin sehingga Kyuhyun bisa berteriak sehebat itu.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala menatap meja. Raut wajahnya menggelap. Aura menyesakkan memenuhi ruangan. Sebuah jawaban datang dari Henry tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Tiba-tiba malas keluar, _hyung_. Pengen di rumah saja."

Tanpa beban Henry mengucapkan nya. Sekarang tangan Kyuhyun sudah mengepal di atas meja. Membuat Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri namun juga bingung ada apa sebenar nya.

"YA! _Pelayan restoran mau tutup!_ Cepat ke sini sekarang."

Teriak Kyuhyun. Untung saja ruangan yang mereka gunakan ini kedap suara.

**B : Ternyata B itu... suka sekali memutuskan untuk membatalkan sesuatu di ujung waktu hingga membuat orang di sekitar nya terganggu. Walaupun menurut nya itu tak masalah.**

...

**A/N :**

Ayo berikan review nya.

Sampai jumpa di next cahapter. *bow*

Aku mau ke tempat Super Junior, guna observasi lebih lanjut. *di tuntun pergi oleh Ki Bum*

Bye bye...


	2. Di traktir tapi ga enak

**Author :**

Rafiz Sterna

**Casts :**

All member Super Junior and Super Junior M.

**Disclaimer :**

Super Junior dan Super Junior M milik diri mereka masing-masing dan Tuhan yang telah menciptakkan mereka.

**Summary :**

Cek! Apakah golongan darah dan sifat kalian sama dengan para anggota Super Junior ini?

**...**

**A/N :**

Ahoi! Jumpa lagi.

Hahaha. Beberapa hari ini aku tengah sibuk dengan mengurusi adik-adik baru yang imut dan lucu –walau tetap saja ada yang kurang hajar-.

Lupakan itu. Dan aku menyampaikan stress ku melalui tulisan ini.

_By the way_, ini hanya _fanfiction_ berdasarkan _comic blood type_ yang ada banyak di internet. Tidak semuanya cocok dengan kalian –tentu saja-, karena ini adalah hasil penelitan atas kebanyakan orang. Setiap manusia kan punya perbedaan masing-masing. Hanya beberapa hal yang sama.

_Last word, hope you like it!_ *senyum bersama Heechul*

...

* * *

**Di Traktir Tapi Makanannya Ga Enak.**

A : Sungmin

B : Siwon

AB : Heechul

O : Ryeowook

...

Tersebut lah empat anggota Super Junior. Yaitu Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, dan Ryeowook. Ada begitu banyak kemungkinan bagaimana empat orang ini bisa berkumpul. Mungkinkah mereka berniat untuk membentuk sub unit Super Junior terbaru? Mungkin saja, kenyataan kan jauh lebih aneh dari pada khayalan.

"Ryeowook, kami lapar. Apa di _dorm_ ada makanan?"

Tanya Sungmin pada juru masak lantai sebelas ini. Tapi, yang benar saja. Mereka ini _Idol_, bukan? Masa tidak bisa membeli makan di luar sendiri?

"Kalau ada, aku juga mau Wookie. Aku lapar. Makanan cepat saji tak baik untuk kesehatan."

Tambah Heechul tiba-tiba, padahal dari tadi hanya diam saja menikmati musik yang mengalun dari _headset_-nya.

Sedangkan Siwon hanya membaca situasi dengan memperhatikan suasana. Hal apa yang patut di lakukan nya untuk menyambung adegan selanjut nya. Ryeowook diam sejenak sembari sedikit menegadahkan kepala nya memperjelas keadaan bahwa dia sedang mengingat-ingat.

"Tidak ada apa pun, _hyung_. Bahan makanan kebetulan habis dan aku tak sempat membeli nya. Bahkan aku memakan konsumsi yang di siapkan di latihan drama musical."

Hmm... semua mengerti. Bagaimana sibuk nya masing-masing mereka se-iring nama Super Junior yang di sandang semakin terang.

"Bagaimana jika aku traktir makan?"

Tiga jempol teracung di depan wajah Siwon telah mewakili kata mereka sangat setuju untuk makan di tempat yang di rekomendasi kan oleh Siwon, dan sudah pasti di traktir. Siwon tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya mentraktir tiga orang.

...

Mereka ber-empat yang tengah menjalani jawdal berbeda kini malah berkumpul di salah satu rumah makan di dekat kantor _management_ mereka.

Makanan sudah di pesan dengan menu yang sama dan telah di antar ke hadapan empat member Super Junior ini. Di hadapan wadah -yang berbentuk sama pula- mereka mulai memanjatkan doa dan mulai santap siang yang jarang terlaksana seperti ini.

Sumpit di genggaman tangan masing-masing pasti menuju mulut mereka. Tak tersirat sedikitpun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya akan pantas di masukkan ke dalam '_deret daftar di benci_'.

'Uggh.. gak enak.'

Ungkapan isi hati Sungmin bicara. Meneriakkan kenyataan hanya di pikiran. Makanan yang telah masuk ke mulut nya mau tak mau di kunyah.

'_Eomma_! Tahu seperti ini aku masak sendiri!'

Tapi bahan masakan di _dorm_ habis Ryeowook. Kau kan sudah mengatakannya tadi. Sumpit masih lengket di genggaman tangan Ryeowook. Tak tergambarkan rasa nya dengan deret kata milik Ryeowook.

'_WTF_! Bagaimana restoran seperti ini bisa berdiri? %$^&%##!##$'

Dan berbagai kalimat tak sopan lainnya telah mengalir di kepala Heecul dengan deras. Tak perlu di sebutkan satu persatu karena akan merusak pikiran pembaca.

Pada sisi lain meja makan. Ekpresi Siwon tak terbaca. Tak menunjukkan tanda sejenis dengan ketiga orang yang sudah sepakat –_dipikiran masing-masing_- bahwa makan yang mereka pesan _tidak enak_.

Sunyi. Hening. Suasana ini yang hidup di meja mereka berempat. Tak ada keributan sebagaimana biasa nya.

Hingga Siwon bicara.

"Hueeekkk.. makanan apa ini? Benar-benar bukan makanan manusia. Lebih pantas untuk makanan peliharaan Eunhyuk _hyung_."

Kemudian di letakkan nya sumpit di atas meja. Sungmin baru akan menyuapkan makanan itu untuk ketiga kalinya, walau katanya itu tidak enak. Beberapa menempel di pinggir mulut Ryeowook yang kini dia sedang menatap terkejut kearah Siwon. Dan pipi Heechul sudah menggembung di penuhi makan itu. Sepertinya sama sekali tak di kunyah.

Di belakang mereka terlihat sosok pemilik rumah makan yang menghacungkan sebilah pisau untuk mengahabisi pembeli dengan kata-kata kasar barusan.

**Satu kelebihan –**_**atau kekurangan**_**- B adalah suka berbicara apa adanya.**

**Walau pikirannya hampir sama dengan sebagaian orang, tapi B tidak segan-segan untuk mengungkapkan nya.**

**...**

* * *

A/N :

Soal Siwon yang bisa berkata sepedas itu, kurasa ada kejadian nyata nya. Aku pernah membaca dari salah satu buku milik temanku mengenai Super Junior bahwa Siwon pernah marah kepada semua kru hanya karena cola-nya menghilang kemudian di temukan habis. Singkat nya, Siwon ngamuk. Yah, harus hati-hati kalo bicara atau pun bersikap dengan si-B.


	3. Supermarket

**Author :**

Rafiz Sterna

**Casts :**

All member Super Junior and Super Junior M.

**Disclaimer :**

Super Junior dan Super Junior M milik diri mereka masing-masing dan Tuhan yang telah menciptakkan mereka.

Ada yang mau ambil alih _disclaimer_ nya?

**Summary :**

Cek! Apakah golongan darah dan sifat kalian sama dengan para anggota Super Junior ini?

**...**

**A/N :**

Yosh!

Chapter sebelum nya begitu pendek. _Sorry_, aku tak ada ide lain untuk menuliskan yang bagian mana. Jika seri ini terus berlanjut, maka yang akan sering muncul si golongan darah AB. Sejauh ini kan Super Junior hanya memiliki 2 orang yang di aliri darah AB, Heechul dan Yesung.

Aku memang susah untuk fokus kepada satu hal, sering berubah kesukaan dan meninggalkan yang lain hingga aku benar-benar tertarik kembali. Salah satu akibatnya, ada beberapa _fanfiction_ yang belum ku _post_ juga kelanjutannya. Sudah di ketik namun mendadak kehilangan semangat.

Oke. Cukup segini curhat colongan nya.

Selamat menikmati _chapter_ ini, _minna san_! *senyum bareng Sungmin*

...

* * *

**Apa sih yang di beli?**

O : Shindong

AB : Yesung

A : Hangeng

B : Leeteuk

...

Seandainya empat orang yang telah di sebutkan di atas sedang berbelanja. Hal apa saja yang akan terjadi? Cek! Apakah kalian sama dengan mereka?

...

Dengan segala rintangan yang menghalang, terutama mengenai masalah waktu, akhirnya Shindong pergi ke _supermarket_. Mengingat stok makanannya saat senggang telah benar-benar habis. Dan tak ada siapapun yang bisa dia curi makanannya barang sebungkus saja. Di kamar Yesung hanya bertabur makanan hewan.

Jadwal hari ini selesai pukul 22.00. Shindong segera melesat ke _supermarket_ langganannya. Berbekal penyamaran yang tidak begitu mencolok, Shindong memulai aksinya berbelanja malam hari di _supermarket_ 24 jam. Bersama dengan 3 anggota Super Junior lainnya – Yesung, Hanggeng, dan Leeteuk- menuju tempat masing-masing akan apa yang mereka beli.

Pertama, Kita akan mengikuti Shindong dan melihat, apa saja yang akan di belinya.

Rak pertama yang di singgahinya adalah makanan. Yang sejak perjalanan menuju _supermarket _sudah tertata rapi di pikirinnya makanan apa saja yang akan di belinya nanti. Tapi, jika melihat keadaannya sekarang, daftar yang telah di susun itu tidaklah berlaku lagi.

Troli yang di dorongnya kini telah penuh dengan produk makanan. Bahkan yang belum pernah di coba pun di beli dalam jumlah banyak.

"Beli banyak dapat bonus."

Ucap Shindong saat melihat tulisan pada rak, _'Beli satu dapat tiga.'_ Serta kalimat sejenisnya. Tangan Shindong bergerak lebih cepat mengisi troli belanjaan. Tak peduli padahal sedari tadi telah terisi penuh.

**O itu ekonomis, tapi gampang tergoda akan keuntungan ini dan itu.**

...

Tinggal kan Shindong dan belanjaannya yang sudah melebihi batas kemampuan troli untuk menampung. Kini kita beralih kepada pemilik darah AB yang ikut dalam aksi _belanja malam hari ini_. Yesung.

Rak yang di masukinya tak tertebak entah apa. Jika di perhatikan, saat ini Yesung berada di daerah rak yang berisikan deretan mainan seram. Ayolah, Yesung... jauh-jauh berangkat ke _supermarket_ kau hanya akan membeli setumpuk mainan tak berguna seperti itu? Bermain dengan itu pun tak akan membuatmu kenyang.

Sebuah tarantula plastik, di masukkannya ke dalam troli. Kini Yesung berpaling dari membeli mainan dan beralih ke barisan rak yang berisikan bermacam peralatan serba guna. Ada beberapa jaring untuk menangkap hewan yang kemudian di ambilnya. Sempat di sentuhnya bor listrik yang entah kenapa mengingatkan pada sikat gigi miliknya. Jangan tanya kenapa bor listrik dan sikat giginya bisa di sebut sama. Yesung kan memang aneh. Lihat saja, bor itu nyaris di masukkan ke mulut sebelum akhirnya berhenti tiba-tiba.

Secepat angin yang berhembus malam ini, Yesung menuju rak yang berisikan bermacam boneka.

Apa lagi yang hendak di beli oleh manusia ini?

Sambil berjalan pelan-pelan mengintari rak yang berisikan berbagai macam boneka, Yesung mengumankan sesuatu yang tak terjangkau dengan orang lain. Semacam kalimat penuh pertimbangan –_mungkin_- karena bingung memilih boneka mana yang akan di ambilnya. Terdengar seperti kalimat penuh aura mistis yang memaksa orang lain untuk menjahui Yesung, agar tak terkena imbas kalimat yang terbayangkan seperti doa pengusiran roh dari suku antah berantah.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan beberapa baris kalimat –tak terdeteksi jenisnya- keluar dari bibirnya, akhirnya Yesung memutuskan mengambil sebuah boneka berwarna abu-abu. Boneka gurita, lengkap dengan delapan tangannya yang bertentakel. Ini merupakan mainan mengerikan dalam pandangan anak kecil.

Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan dirinya hanya bisa bergumam menanggapi belanjaan Yesung.

"Ngapain di beli begituan?"

Atau,

"Dasar aneh."

_Lead vocal_ Super junior ini memang aneh. Dan,

"Eh? Apa yang di belinya itu?"

Biasanya kan, mereka yang belanja malam hari ke _supermarket_ 24 jam membeli makanan dan kebutuhan mendesak lainnya. Lalu Yesung? Benda apa yang di belinya merupakan kebutuhan mendesak? Tidak ada.

"Aku beli barang-barang yang paling keren loh."

Yah, sesukamu Yesung. Selama itu di bayar menggunakan uangmu.

**Hanya AB yang mengerti dirinya.**

...

Terlalu berada di dekat Yesung, mampu menurunkan IQ beberapa digit akibat terlalu sulitnya memahami dirinya. Terserah lah barang apa lagi yang hendak di belinya.

Identifikasi selanjutnya kan di lakukan kepada _leader_ Super Junior yang akhir-akhir ini wajah tuanya makin terlihat jelas –_namun belum juga menikah_-.

Tak ada troli atau keranjang belanjaan yang di bawanya. Sekarang ini dia memang sedang menyamar dan belanja. Namun jiwanya sebagai seorang lelaki kesepian –di lempar batu- tetaplah ada.

Ada salah satu _stand_ makanan yang kini di jaga oleh seorang wanita yang di perkirakan umurnya 25 tahun. Dengan penutup kepala berwarna hijau muda dan celemek yang berwarna senada, wanita ini tersenyum kepada beberapa orang yang mencicipi makanan yang akan di berikannya. Setelah orang-orang itu berlalu, Leeteuk berangsur menuju _stand_ promosi itu. Setelah sebelumnya merapikan dandanan penyamarannya dan terakhir melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan. Membuat penjaga _stand_ itu meliriknya. Tangan kanan Leeteuk bergerak membenarkan letak kacamata berbingkai hitam milik Kim Bum.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu? Silakan cicipi produk kami. Siapa tahu anda tertarik."

Sedapat mungkin wanita ini menggunakan kalimat yang terdengar sopan dan manis. Sambil menyunggingkan senyuman super lebar miliknya dan mengangsurkan sebuah piring kecil yang berisikan makan. Meskipun dalam keadaan menyamar, aura Leeteuk sebagai seorang _idol_ tak bisa di sembunyikan.

"Aku tertarik sama kamu, sudah punya cowok belum?"

Ucap Leeteuk tanpa beban. Apa-apaan orang tua ini? Sebegitu kesepiannya kah dirimu hingga menggoda wanita tak di kenal? Malam hari pula dan di supermarket. _Tak berkelas_.

_Skip_ kejadian ini. Silakan bayangkan bagaimana kelanjutannya dan apa yang terjadi.

Setelah beberapa menit, kini Leeteuk telah berpindah ke tempat lain. Masih tanpa membawa apapun meski telah berkeliling. Sepertinya manusia tertua dalam grup Super junior ini memang tak berminat membeli apapun.

Kini Leeteuk berhenti di _stand_ –yang lagi-lagi di jaga oleh perempuan- yang tengah menawarkan promosi.

"Saat ini produk kami tengah promo. Silakan di lihat-lihat. Mungkin anda tertarik."

Semua yang mempromosikan sesuatu pasti dengan senyum kekuatan _full_ dan sebisa mungkin menyenangkan calon pelanggan. Tapi masih kalah dengan senyum Leeteuk sekarang.

"Hatimu promo juga, ga?"

Terserah apa kau mau beli sesuatu atau tidak, Leeteuk. Semoga sukses dengan rekreasi dan bermain mu di _supermarket_ ini.

**Sepertinya B yang paling irit. Karena **_**shopping**_** adalah rekreasi, bukan belanja.**

...

Kini kita beralih kepada Hangeng.

Yang telah selesai membeli semua barangnya sesuai dengan daftar yang sudah di siapkan sejak semalam. Bahkan daftar titipan Ryeowook –untuk mengembalikan kulkas ke keadaannya semula- juga telah di beli.

Kini, dia dan tiga anggota Super Junior lainnya sedang mengantri di kasir. Membayarkan semua barang yang telah di beli.

Namun sepertinya agak lama karena Hangeng masih saja memeriksa apakah ada barang yang mungkin terlupa di belinya. Atau apa ada _voucer_ di tangannya yang mungkin akan menghemat belanjaan malam ini?

"_Voucer_... cek satu persatu."

Gumam pelan Hangeng. Sementara belanjaannya yang tak sedikit mulai di hitung oleh kasir. Ini akan memakan banyak waktu.

"Cek yang teliti."

Ini suara Yesung kembali mengingatkan Hangeng. Belanjaan anehnya masih belum di bayarkan. Antri, dan Hanggeng yang lebih dahulu. Sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Yesung kembali melanjutkan diamnya.

Leeteuk hanya diam saja sambil menyender pada meja kasir. Sebuah keranjang di samping kanannya. Oh, akhirnya belanja juga? Tak jauh, ada Shindong yang sudah menenteng belanjaannya yang sudah di bayarkannya lebih dahulu. Masih menunggu yang lain untuk kembal ke _dorm_ bersama-sama.

"Lama ya? Lapar nih!"

Bersabarlah sedikit lagi Shindong.

**A adalah _check _dan_ re-check_.**

...

* * *

**A/N :**

Seajaib apa coba mereka? Kemungkinan kejadian yang ku tuliskan jadi kenyataan tetap ada, kan?

_Review, please?_

_*_senyum bareng Kyu*

Kyu : "Ngeksis meski ga keluar di chapter ini. Berbagi peran itu menyenangkan, tapi susah di jalani."


	4. di kantin

**Author :**

Rafiz Sterna

**Casts :**

All member Super Junior and Super Junior M.

**Disclaimer :**

Super Junior dan Super Junior M milik diri mereka masing-masing dan Tuhan yang telah menciptakan mereka.

Ada yang mau ambil alih _disclaimer_ nya?

**Summary :**

Cek! Apakah golongan darah dan sifat kalian sama dengan para anggota Super Junior ini?

**...**

* * *

**A/N :**

_Gomen!_

Dalam beberapa minggu ini aku terkena virus malas menulis. Sekalipun ide di kepalaku tengah banjir-banjirnya.

Sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf, kali ini aku berusaha untuk melanjutkan _fanfiction_ ini semaksimal mungkin. Aku rasa, bahasanya akan aneh. Yang penting kalian mengerti apa yang aku tuliskan, _ne_?

Terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan _review_ _fanfiction_ yang penuh _typo_ ini. Terutama _chapter_ kemarin yang begitu parah, dimana aku menuliskan Hangeng bergolongan darah A dan Leeteuk bergolongan darah B, seharusnya itu sebaliknya. Maaf sekali. Terima kasih atak kritiknya. *_bow_*

Silakan koreksi lagi di _chapter_ ini.

Selamat menikmati! *teriak bareng Ryeowook*

...

* * *

**A, B, O, dan AB nongkrong di kantin**

A : Donghae

B : Henry

O : Kangin

AB : Heechul

...

* * *

Ketika empat orang anggota Super Junior tengah makan bersama. Hal apa yang mungkin terjadi? Silakan simak dan bayangkan.

...

* * *

Tidak ada perayaan khusus untuk hari ini. Lagi-lagi hanya kebetulan hingga Donghae, Henry, Kangin, serta Heechul bisa berkumpul di salah satu meja di kantin gedung SM Entertainment (ini khayalan ku. Aku tak tahu berapa kadar kebenarannya). _Well_, mereka ini grup yang sibuk meski tak dalam masa promosi album. Tapi Tuhan memang baik, karena masih memberikan kesempatan, setidaknya kepada empat anggota Super Junior ini menikmati sedikit kebersamaan mereka.

Mereka –_seluruh anggota Super Junior_- sudah berencana sejak semalam untuk melaksanakan makan siang ini berapa pun jumlah anggota yang bisa hadir. Dan keempat orang ini lah yang ternyata bisa.

Makanan yang mereka pesan sesuai kebutuhan masing-masing. Yeah, seharusnya. Hanya saja, saat ini salah satu member sedang berbaik hati untuk mentraktir, lagi pula hanya empat orang termasuk dirinya sendiri. Sebut saja inisialnya, K.

Oke, namanya Kangin.

Bukti rasa sayangnya kepada saudara tak sedarahnya di Super Junior dan sudah menjadi bagian _penting _dalam perjalanan hidup Kangin.

"Kita pesan ramen saja. Aku tak mau dompet ku tandas karena kalian bertiga."

Putus Kangin setelah melihat daftar makanan yang tercantum di buku menu. Pelit. Memang. Terlalu lama bergaul dengan _leader_ atau manusia tertua di Super Junior membuat Kangin mendapatkan sedikit sikap buruk nya.

"Huacim!"

Leeteuk tiba-tiba bersin di tempat kerja.

"Apa kau flu Leeteuk-_ssi_? Perlu aku belikan obat khusus?"

Tanya sang _manager_ kepada Leeteuk yang kini sibuk menggosok ujung hidungnya.

"_Anioo_. Kurasa ada yang membicarakan aku."

Yang kemudian hanya di tanggapi dengan pandangan aneh sang _manager_. Jika bersin nya seseorang dihubungkan dengan jumlah manusia yang membicarakan dirimu, harusnya seluruh artis di muka bumi ini mengidap penyakit bersin tak berkesudahan. Hmm..

Kita kembali kepada Kangin dan tiga orang yang akan ditraktirnya.

"Kau memang pelit. Setidaknya yang lebih mengenyangkan sedikit."

Ucap Heechul pedas. Tentu saja pedas. Heechul telah membatalkan janji dengan temannya yang lain demi janji makan siang ini. Lalu setelah cuma empat orang yang hadir, masa dia harus hanya menyantap semangkuk ramen? Yang benar saja.

"_Hyung_~ kau sayang pada kami kan?"

Sebut Donghae dan Henry seluruh kemampuan _aegyo_ yang mereka miliki, keduanya menatap dalam Kangin. Seolah ini adalah makan siang terakhir mereka. Meski berlebihan.

"Baiklah. Terserah kalian mau pesan apa. Dan kalian berdua, Hae dan Henry, berhenti melakukan tatapan itu. Kalian membuatku merasa ketakutan dengan _aegyo_ aneh itu."

Keputusan Kangin akhirnya di buat. Bertepatan dengan lambaian tangan Heecul memanggil pelayan. Pasrah akan berapa jumlah _bill _yang kelak akan di tagihkan padanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian di isi dengan pembicaraan _ringan_ sambil menunggu pesanan masing-masing datang dan siap di santap.

Mulai dari bagaimana pertumbuhan rambut Ryeowook yang terakhir terlihat berubah warna menjadi merah, menurut Heechul. Yang kemudian di bantah oleh Donghae, bahwa rambut Ryeowook itu sebenarnya berwarna hijau lumut. Lalu di tambahkan oleh Henry, akibat Ryeowook terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi bawang, rambutnya berwarna ungu seperti bawang merah. Harap wajar dengan pembicaraan _absurb_ semacam ini.

Pesanan keempatnya telah tiba di hadapan masing-masing. Sumpit telah di pegang oleh tangan kanan mereka.

Donghae mulai menyumpit makan dengan tenang. Yang lain pun begitu. Henry mulai melupakan dunia sekitarnya dan mulai fokus dengan mangkuk di hadapannya. Tak tertarik, bahkan sekedar untuk mencicipi apakah makan milik teman di sebelah patut di coba. Sedangkan Kangin, entah kenapa terlihat paling bersemangat dalam sesi makan bersama ini. Dengan sigap, tangannya mengangkat ujung sumpit. Bahkan terlihat tanpa kunyahan di setiap suapan yang di lakukan nya. Seolah jika dalam 5 menit makannya tak segera dihabiskan, maka penyakit mematikan akan mampir .

Heechul, dia adalah rata-rata. Tidak terlalu lambat atau pun cepat. Dia terlihat menikmati makanannya dengan damai. Ambil dengan sumpit, suap kan dengan pelan. Kemudian kunyah dengan seksama. Atau mungkin kini Heechul tengah menghitung hingga kunyahan ke 30 kali? Dan mulai menyuap lagi.

Tata krama untuk tidak berbicara ketika makan, entah bagaimana caranya, kali ini terlaksana dengan baik. Padahal kan biasanya mereka di liputi keramaian, bahkan ketika tidur pun mereka begitu heboh (maksudnya dengan berbagai macam igauan dan dengkuran saat tidur. Bukan yang lain.)

Hingga suatu gerakan mengganggu kegiatan yang lain.

Heechul dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, meletakkan sumpit dengan agak kasar. Meninggalkan Donghae dan Kangin yang terkejut tak terkira. Padahal sedikit lagi makanan di sumpit Kangin hampir masuk ke mulutnya, kini hanya tergantung bebas di udara. Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa terdiam menatap tingkah Heechul _hyung_-nya itu. Sedangkan bocah _mochi_, masih fokus dengan kegiatan makannya. Sama sekali tak terpengaruh akan suasana nya yang baru saja berubah.

**B itu biasanya kurang peduli, dan dengan _stay cool_nya terus menikmati makan hingga suapan terakhir.**

Gerakan Heechul kemudian di lanjutkan dengan meninggalkan meja dengan gerak tergesa ke arah salah satu ruangan pada gedung SM Entertainment. Meninggalkan beberapa orang yang khawatir padanya, akan ada masalah apakah gerangan yang menimpa Cinderella Super Junior ini?

**AB tetap eksentrik dengan segala prilakunya yang cenderung misterius.**

Makanan yang telah di gulung sedemikian rupa pada ujung sumpit Kangin, kini benar-benar di abaikan. Baik pandangan Donghae atau pun Kagin kini beralih menyaksikan langkah kaki Heechul yang tanpa sepotong kalimat permisi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Beberapa bulir keringat dingin mulai nampak merembes di pelipis Donghae. Oh, mengenai Henry. Sepertinya bocah ini benar-benar tidak peka akan apa yang terjadi.

Donghae diam. Pikirannya memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi.

Kangin juga sibuk dengan pikirannya. Meski tangan kanannya tak juga melepaskan sumpit.

Dan Henry, masih makan dengan damai.

Beberapa detik kemudian yang di rasa agak menengangkan bagi member yang tersisa di meja makan –_kecuali Henry tentunya_- berjalan begitu lambat. Hidangan yang ada di meja tak terasa enak lagi. Kangin dan Donghae hanya mampu menatap arah kepergian Heechul. Beberapa detik ini membuat Kangin mengambil keputusan. (berasa drama)

Rasa penasaran terasa begitu membuncah. Dengan segera, Kangin bangkit dari kursi nya dan bergerak menuju arah Heechul melarikan diri tadi. Tanpa meninggalkan sumpit di tangan (-_-). Raut wajah Kangin menjelaskan, seberapa penasaran dirinya dan akan ada banyak pertanyaan yang kelak di sampaikannya kepada Heechul saat di ketemu nanti. Tak peduli jika makanan di mangkuknya masih tersisa. Lapar bukan masalah utamanya kali ini. Rasa penasarannya kini lebih penting.

**O itu selalu penasaran, kerennya KEPO (_Keep Everything Particular Object_).**

Hanya dua orang di meja makan. Henry dan Donghae.

Beberapa suapan lagi makanan yang tangah di santap Henry akan habis. Yang termuda pada sesi makan siang ini sama sekali tak tergugah untuk sekedar menyadari bahwa sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ada yang salah dengan para _hyungdeul_nya.

Sukses membuat Donghae kehilangan nafsu makannya 100%. Keringat malah bertambah banyak di pelipisnya. Beberapa poni milik Donghae bahkan terlihat basah. Makanan di hadapannya hanya di aduk secara acak. Donghae tak mampu mengambil keputusan akan hal apa yang harus di tempuhnya.

Suapan terakhir kini selesai bermuara ke lambung Henry. Hingga tetes terakhir Henry menyantap hidangan, bahkan kuah-kuahnya. Sepertinya Mochi memang lapar sekali.

"Ah~ kenyangnya."

Ucap Henry setelah meneguk segelas _orange juice_. Beberapa gerakan kecil terlihat mengelus perutnya yang kini terisi penuh energi.

Masih belum sadar apa yang terjadi. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk sadar apa yang terjadi. Belum sempat Henry mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai apa yang terjadi. Sebuah kalimat tanya malah tiba dari Donghae, lengkap dengan ekspresi mengenaskan.

"Mereka pergi gara-gara aku,kah?"

Aduh~ _Please _dong, Donghae. Kenapa kamu begitu sensitif?

Dan hanya ditanggapi Henry dengan,

"Ciusan, _hyung_?"

(-_-) Henry! Sebegitu _innocent_-kah dirimu?

**A malahan merasa bersalah dan berfikir apa kurangnya yang mungkin bisa membuat orang terganggu.**

Cerita makan siang bersama di kantin, kali ini berakhir.

Selesai.

...

* * *

**A/N :**

Garingkah saudara-saudara?

Maafkan saya. Aku memang gak pandai menyusun cerita dengan tulisan yang penuh dengan percakapan. Beberapa tulisanku malah berakhir hanya dengan narasi saja.

Apakah masih ada _typo_ yang terlewat? Tolong koreksinya.

_Please review_? *senyum bareng Siwon*


	5. Kalau hati mereka di ibaratkan rumah P1

**Author :**

Rafiz Sterna

**Casts :**

_All member Super Junior and Super Junior M._

**Disclaimer :**

Super Junior dan Super Junior M milik diri mereka masing-masing dan Tuhan yang telah menciptakan mereka. Dalam mimpiku mereka adalah milikku.

Ada yang mau ambil alih _disclaimer_ nya?

**Summary :**

Cek! Apakah golongan darah dan sifat kalian sama dengan para anggota Super Junior ini?

**...**

**A/N :**

Mohon maaf jika hal yang aku jelaskan dalam fanfiction ini tidak sesuai dengan pandangan kalian. Ini hanyalah cerita fiktif belaka.

* * *

**Kalau hati mereka di ibaratkan rumah~**

A : Ki Bum

B : Siwon

O : Kangin

AB : Yesung

Berdasarkan pengamatan yang selama ini telah penulis lakukan. Anggota Super Junior dan Super Junior M memiliki karakter yang beragam serta begitu menarik untuk di pelajari lebih lanjut. Jika mereka di ibaratkan sebagai daerah penelitian, ke 15 orang ini merupakan objek langka dan hal penting untuk di pelajari. Di teliti lebih lanjut, kemudian di buat laporan bahkan perlu jurnal resmi. Selain karena mereka merupakan kelompok _super star_ yang sangat bersinar –_bahkan terkadang aku harus menutup mata karena terlalu silaunya mereka_-, Super Junior dan Super Junior M merupakan kelompok manusia yang memiliki anugerah berlebihan dari Tuhan (_menurut aku_).

Kali ini aku akan mengambil sampel empat orang dari Super Junior dan Super Junior M dengan golongan darah yang berbeda yang akan mewakili anggota grup lainnya. Sedikit akan menjelaskan, bagaimana prilaku mereka seandainya kalian atau bahkan aku –_yang berstatus sebagai fans_- mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mampir ke rumah salah satu anggota Super Junior.

Dari sisi golongan darah A akan di wakilkan oleh salah seorang _magnae_ di Super Junior, tepatnya _original magnae_. Pemilik _killer smile_ yang tak tertandingi rekornya di Super Junior. Salah satu aktor yang sanggup membuat wanita normal manapun bertekuk lutut dan berteriak histeris untuk menjadi salah satu bagian hidupnya ketika menyaksikan akting _super_ mengesankan. Pria manis bermarga Kim. Namanya Kim Ki Bum.

Silakan mulai bayangkan laki-laki ini. Pada suatu hari kalian bersamaan dengan beberapa anggota Super Junior dan Super Junior M lainnya mengadakan kunjungan mendadak ke tempat tinggal Ki Bum. Dengan dalil paksaan. Akibat tidak pernahnya Ki Bum mengajak member grup -_dengan anggota banyak_- ini untuk sekedar datang berkunjung.

Tidak pernah.

"Lagi pula, apa alasan aku harus membawa kalian semua ke rumah?"

Bantah Ki Bum ketika member Super Junior secara bersamaan memaksanya untuk berkunjung ke hunian Ki Bum. Mereka seperti tersusun rapi dan di komando oleh seseorang.

Beberapa pasang mata beralih kepada _leader_ dan Yesung meminta bantuan alasan yang masuk akal untuk menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Pandangan Yesung dan Leeteuk kini malah saling bertemu. Seolah pikiran mereka terkoneksi dengan apik dan gelombang pikiran mereka tengah mencocokkan antara satu sama lain.

"Alasannya adalah karena karena kami belum pernah ke sana. Bagaimana tempat tinggal seorang pendiam seperti kau, Ki Bum?"

Jawab jujur _leader_. Entah kenapa hari ini lisannya tak bisa berbohong ketika menghadapi Ki Bum. Alasan seperti itu mana mungkin di terima dengan _pangeran dingin_ model Ki Bum.

Atensi Ki Bum menatap tajam Leeteuk seolah bicara,

'_Alasan apa itu? Aku tak mau membawa kalian ke rumah. Pasti akan berakhir dengan semacam bencana alam karena kekacauan yang kalian hasilkan.'_

Manik matanya jelas menyiratkan hal itu. Yang kemudian sukses menghasilkan kasak kusuk tidak jelas kepada beberapa anggota yang hadir pada forum tidak resmi di ruang tengah _dorm_ Super Junior lantai 11.

"Setidaknya, andaikan salah satu di antara kita mati besok. Ada kenangan bagus yang bisa di ceritakan kepada malaikat maut mengenai bagaimana keadaan rumahmu ketika proses mengantar arwah kita menyeberangi Sungai Styx."

Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba saat bisik-bisik lemah berderu di antara mereka. Membuahkan pandangan bermacam. Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Mendadak membicarakan kematian dan membawa-bawa nama malaikat kematian? Kapan Sungmin dan malaikat kematian pernah berbicara mengenai sungai kematian semacam Styx? Oke, abaikan kalimat terakhir.

Ini alasan yang _sangat_ tidak masuk logika. Masing-masing peserta pertemuan ini –_kecuali Sungmin dan Ki Bum_- sepertinya sepakat bahwa pernyataan nan _absurd_ barusan akan di bantah mentah-mentah karena terlihat jelas dari wajah lainnya. Hanya Yesung dan Heechul yang masih mencerna kalimat barusan dengan cermat.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh kerumah. Aku tidak mau di sebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan antara malaikat kematian. Bisa-bisa umurku malah akan di persingkat di bumi."

Jawab Ki Bum dengan mimik serius. Semua terpana, tepatnya heran. Bagaimana bisa seseorang pemilik _score IQ_ tertinggi di grup dengan 15 anggota ini bisa berkomentar semacam itu? Biasanya, dia adalah yang berpikiran paling logis diantara yang lainnya. Sekarang jawaban lebih aneh malah meluncur dari mulutnya.

Siwon menatap khawatir Ki Bum yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kemudian punggung tangan kanan Siwon mendarat pada kening Ki Bum, memastikan apakah Ki Bum terserang demam hingga bisa mengigau hal aneh seperti barusan. Karena menurut Siwon, kata-kata yang meluncur sedari tadi adalah hal yang terdengar seperti mimpi.

Hasilnya, suhu badan Ki Bum normal. Lalu, hal apa yang salah? Batin Siwon bertanya.

"Bummie, apa perlu kita kerumah sakit dan memeriksa isi kepalamu? Kurasa ada yang salah dengan sistem otak."

Tanya Siwon sembari menggenggam telapak tangan Ki Bum. Jangan lupakan tatapan penuh resah menghujani Ki Bum yang berasal dari Siwon.

Entah kenapa atmosfer ruangan ini berubah. Jalinan kedekatan yang tak terlihat melingkupi Siwon dan Ki Bum. Sedangkan yang lain sedang menahan tawa menyaksikan percakapan aneh lain milik keduanya. Kyuhyun, yang paling tidak bisa menahan tertawanya, saat ini sedang menutup mulut kuat-kuat menahan suaranya. Di pastikan jika tak di lepaskan secepatnya, kemungkinan mati ketika tertawa adalah 50%.

Masalahnya, ekspresi Siwon itu lho. Seperti suami yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan janin anak pertama dari sang istri. Berarti Ki Bum itu seorang istri?

_*DUAKK! Sebuah batu bata mengenai penulis, hadiah dari Ki Bum*_

"Jadi kerumah atau tidak? Jika ada yang tertawa, berarti tidak jadi."

Adegan selanjutnya adalah Sungmin dan Ryeowook membantu Kyuhyun menutup rapat mulutnya dengan benda apapun –_salah satunya bantal_- untuk menahan tawa Kyuhyun. Shindong berlari ke kamar mandi yang merupakan wilayah kedap suara satu-satunya di _dorm_ ini. Eunhyuk segera melesat keluar _dorm_ melepaskan tawanya. Sedangkan yang lain kini matanya memerah nyaris menangis menahan rasa ingin tertawa masing-masing.

Bertamu ke hunian Ki Bum di pastikan beberapa hari kemudian di saat hari libur tiba.

"Jangan malu-malu. Meski awalnya aku tak ingin mengundang kalian, sebenarnya aku ingin kirim undangan kepada kalian semua ketika waktu yang aku inginkan sudah tiba."

Kalimat pertama Ki Bum ketika tiba di depan rumahnya. Kemudian di lanjutkan dengan mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari tas berwarna coklat miliknya. Sepertinya satu paket kunci. Padahal kan, di depan pintu masuk ini hanya terlihat satu cara masuk.

"Sepatunya di lepas."

Perintah selanjutnya dari Ki Bum. Dan yang lain melaksanakan dengan patuh tanpa bantahan yang berarti.

Fokus kini terpusat kepada Ki Bum yang menggunakan sebuah kartu yang kemudian diarahkan kepada kotak persegi panjang berukuran 15 cm x 5 cm. Bunyi '_bib_' keluar yang merupakan tanda bahwa kartu di terima oleh mesin pembaca. Kemudian masih di lanjutkan dengan membuka kotak persegi panjang itu yang ternyata masih menyembunyikan beberapa deret tombol angka. Beberapa digit ditekan dengan cepat oleh Ki Bum. Jika Kyuhyun tidak salah hitung, ada 29 angka yang di gunakan Ki Bum dalam 10 detik tadi.

'_Ngejelimet amat.'_

Komentar yang lain. Ada hal luar biasa macam apa di dalamnya hingga di berikan proteksi semacam itu? Hanya bertandang kerumah teman sesusah ini. Ckckckck.

Sedangkan _inner_ Ki Bum mengulangi kalimat yang sama sejak tadi.

'_Kenapa sih pada datang? Menyusahkan sekali.'_

Apa kau malas untuk mencuci peralatan makan yang kelak kemungkinan akan mereka gunakan? Kan, ada Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sudi menjadi pekerja rumah tangga dadakan.

"Ayo masuk~ Sepatu sudah di lepas?"

Ucap tuan rumah alias Ki Bum dengan pelan namun terkesan begitu memerintah di setiap intonasi yang di gunakannya. Membuat yang para tamu sesaat merakan merinding.

Dan tibalah para tamu ke ruangan pertama kediaman seorang Kim Ki Bum. Komentar nya nyaris sama. Kali ini bukan bisik-bisik lagi.

"Rumahmu berkelas, _hyung_."

Ucap Henry sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan.

"Dan dingin seperti pemiliknya."

Gumam Yesung yang entah bagaimana tak bisa di pahami oleh siapapun. Kecuali manusia dengan gelombang pikiran yang sama dengannya, seperti Heechul.

"Apa kemarin kau salah membeli tirai? Kenapa harus warna gelap seperti hitam? Kau seperti seorang penyendiri yang kesepian."

Komentar Hangeng yang entah kenapa menjelaskan sekali bagaimana karakter Ki Bum selama ini.

"Bummie~ di mana letak kamar kecil? Aku harus segera kesana!"

Nyaris berteriak Kangin mengatakannya. Dia bersama dua _magnae_ yang tersisa –Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook- sedang berusaha membuka pintu-pintu yang ada di rumah milik Ki Bum yang semua ternyata tertutup rapat. Terkunci.

"Pintu ber-cat silver, Kangin _hyung_."

Jawab Ki Bum dari dapur yang sedang menyiapkan makan untuk yang lain. Bersama dengan Heechul yang hanya duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di dapur. Sedangkan manusia yang tersisa sedang sibuk melakukan observasi lapangan tempat tinggal Ki Bum.

"Kenapa harus di kunci? Kau mau membunuh aku, Bummie? Bisa-bisa aku kena penyakit ginjal jika menahan lebih lama lagi. Berikan aku kuncinya."

Teriakan tragis milik Kangin memenuhi penjuru rumah.

"Di mana letak kuncinya, Bum?"

Ujar Ryeowook yang kini sudah ada di samping Kangin dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Aku tak mau mengangkat Kangin _hyung_ jika dia tumbang karena tak sanggup menahan panggilan alam ini lebih lama."

Sambung Kyuhyun. Hanya tatapan penuh ancaman yang dapat di hadirkan oleh Kangin, karena tenaganya sedang terkuras untuk mengulur waktu lebih lama menjelang ke kamar kecil.

"Sebentar, aku ambilkan."

Jawab Ki Bum singkat. Tak peka akan seberapa menderitanya Kangin saat ini.

Kita beralih ke beberapa orang yang tengah melakukan penelitian mengenai keadaan tempat tinggal Ki Bum. Hipotesis awal yang di hasilkan bersama ketika berkumpul di _dorm_ adalah,

'_Sebuah rumah yang rapi dengan minimnya perabotan berwarna cerah karena Ki Bum merupakan pribadi yang pendiam.'_

Oke, kesimpulan sementara di atas baru saja terbukti kebenarannya. Hanya saja, mereka lupa melakukan sebuah hipotesis lain. Pribadinya yang pendiam kini juga tercermin pada keadaan rumahnya. Sejauh ini, tidak ada satupun ruangan yang memiliki pintu dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Seolah semuanya adalah hotel.

_Semuanya terkunci!_

"Apanya yang silakan masuk?!"

Komentar semuanya.

Pada depan salah satu pintu berwarna silver, ada Kangin yang menahan keinginan buang airnya bersama Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menatap penuh kasihan. _Eternal magnae_ –Ryeowook- sedang menyusul keberadaan Ki Bum yang sedang mencari kunci kamar kecil.

**A sangat waspada, berhati-hati, dan tertutup. Ibaratkan sebuah rumah, dengan pengamanan teralis dan kunci gembok berlapis-lapis.**

Mewakili kelompok pemilik golongan darah B, orang paling kaya di Super Junior akan menjadi sosok yang di bahas bagaimana keadaan tempat tinggalnya kali ini. Predikat _Rich Person_ telah di genggam nya sejak bergabung dengan Super Junior. Sempat menjadi pertanyaan, mengapa dengan harta sebanyak itu, Siwon harus bersusah payah membangun karirnya menjadi seorang _publik figure_? Hanya Tuhan dan Siwon yang tahu jawabannya.

Kunjungan berikutnya di laksanakan ke rumah Siwon.

Sepertinya hal '_mendatangi rumah_' sudah menjadi daftar wajib tahun ini. Malah terlihat seperti semacam _study_ banding.

Hmm, terdengar keren jika yang melakukannya adalah anak-anak Super Junior dan Super Junior M.

Harusnya ini di buat _Reality Show_ sungguhan. Kapan terakhir aku melihat seluruh anggota grup ini melakukan acara milik mereka sendiri?

Tanpa menggunakan proses yang sulit. Malahan, anggota keluarga Choi menawarkan sendiri. Hanya saja, rumah mana yang akan Siwon perkenalkan kali ini? Tempat terakhir yang para anggota grup ini datangi sukses membuat mereka bingung untuk mengingat ruangan, karena begitu luasnya rumah itu. _Mansion_ mungkin lebih mewakili keadaan tempat tinggal Siwon sebelumnya. Kunjungan berikutnya di pastikan akan di laksanakan.

Perjalanan sepertinya hampir tiba di lokasi tempat tinggal Siwon. Sebelumnya, mereka melewati sebuah gerbang besar yang di sebelah kirinya terdapat tulisan '_Siwon Choi'_

Dari gerbangnya menghasilkan kata '_Amazing!_' dari para penonton, selain Siwon tentunya.

Terbayangkan di beberapa kepala yang berbeda, bagaimana kiranya keadaan hunian Siwon kali ini? Lebih luaskah? Megah bak istana yang di lengkapi dengan ratusan pelayan yang siap melayani para tamu. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini jumlah kekayaan Keluarga Choi sudah memasuki tahap tak terhitung dengan kalkulator 10 digit dan kurs _Dollar Amerika_. Singkatnya, banyak sekali.

Namun, sejauh ini sampai 10 menit berlalu dari gerbang super besar –_dan mahal_- dengan kecepatan kendaraan rata-rata 50 km/jam yang berarti jarak sejauh 5 km telah di tempuh, belum juga terdeteksi dengan mata, sebuah bangunan.

"Apa masih jauh, Won? Aku mulai pegal."

Tanya Hangeng yang duduk di antara Siwon dan Ki Bum yang sedang serius dengan buku bacaannya.

"Sudah sampai kok. _Ajhussi_, tolong berhenti di depan."

Minta Siwon kepada supir pribadinya dalam Keluarga Choi. Limousine panjang berwarna hitam yang di tumpangi Siwon, Hangeng, Ki Bum, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Shindong dan Kangin, oh, dan pak supir, berhenti ke tempat yang di minta oleh Siwon. Sebuah kotak surat berwarna merah terpancang di pinggir jalan buntu yang selanjutnya hanya terdiri berupa lapangan rumput luas dengan banyak pohon.

Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Henry dan Zhoumi dan tentu saja pak supir, duduk di limousine lain yang berwarna putih. Kedua kendaraan ini sudah pasti milik orang kaya tersasar, maksud penulis adalah Siwon.

"Silakan masuk."

Sambut Siwon tidak lupa dengan memamerkan senyum khas miliknya. Jika ada wanita yang melihat senyumnya kali ini, dipastikan akan segera di larikan ke rumah sakit guna mendapatkan transfusi darah secepatnya dan oksigen tambahan dalam jumlah yang besar.

Namun senyum itu di abaikan begitu saja oleh semuanya. Rasa terkejut menguasai semuanya. 12 anggota Super Junior dan 2 anggota Super Junior M hanya bisa diam. Masih berusaha menemukan kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Mereka saling tatap. Memastikan bahwa yang mereka lihat sekarang ini bukanlah kenyataan.

Katanya mereka akan berkunjung ke tempat tinggal Siwon yang lain. Tapi kenapa? Setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan menggunakan limousine milik Keluarga Choi, mereka terdampar di jalan buntu dan lapangan rumput yang luas?

Apanya yang_ 'Silakan masuk'_? Dimana letak pintu?

Kenapa?

_Why? _

_WAE?!_

Bukan terlalu mendramatisir, hanya saja... hanya saja...

Terlalu polosnya Siwon, dia tak menangkap bagaimana suasana yang mendadak berubah ini. Malahan Siwon mengartikan diamnya anggota lainnya di karena kan membutuhkan penjelasan mengenai pilihan tempat tinggal ini lebih mendetail, namun dalam penjelasan yang tentu saja menurutnya.

"Langit adalah atapku."

Promosi Siwon kepada yang lain. Gerak-geriknya mengisyaratkan betapa indahnya langit sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya. Kebetulan sekali teduh karena ada awan yang menggantung tepat di atas mereka.

"_Hyung_. Kenapa _ga_ ada bangunan?"

Bisik Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk. Yang kebetulan terdengar oleh Ki Bum yang berdiri di belakang mereka berdua.

"Padahal aku yakin sebelumnya hingga sebelum pergi tadi dia tak terhantuk atau tertabrak apapun. Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu?"

Jelas Ki Bum pada yang lain. Ikut menanggapi pembicaraan rahasia.

Masih dengan bisik-bisik pembicaraan 3 orang ini di lakukan. Mengabaikan sang pembicara –Siwon- pada dua meter di depan mereka.

"Masa dia lupa berapa nomor pin atm sehingga tak bisa membeli bahan-bahan untuk membangun rumah?"

Komentar Eunhyuk. Pandangan tiga orang ini kemudian beralih memperhatikan Siwon dari atas kebawah seolah ada penyakit mengerikan hinggap pada kulit manusia yang berjuluk kuda, itu.

"Tidak mungkin. Ada setumpuk kartu kredit yang bahkan bisa menyaingi jumlah kaset game milikku. Jika lupa satu, kan masih ada yang lain."

Bantah Kyuhyun menanggapi kalimat Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kenapa harus tidak ada bangunan?"

Lirih Ki Bum panjang. Sunyi kembali hadir diantara mereka bertiga. Kembali kepada Siwon.

"Aku benci kebosanan."

Definisi bosan seperti apa yang kau maksudkan, Siwon?

Sebuah tangan teracung. Siwon terdiam. Desau angin yang terdengar.

"Siwon _hyung_, ini di mana masaknya?"

Tanya Ryeowook dengan mimik wajah serius.

**B tidak suka terkungkung dengan batasan yang ada. Kalau di ibaratkan rumah, seperti tempat camping (kemah)?**

*****Ingat penjelasan awal mengenai rumah sebelumnya milik Siwon? Luas dan terindikasi tak terhingga. Menunjukkan B itu gampang bosanan dan butuh tempat untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya dengan banyak ruangan yang dapat dia datangi.

Silahkan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana kelanjutan kunjungan ke tempat tinggal Siwon. Imajinasi kalian tidak penulis batasi.

* * *

TCB

.

A/N :

Aku hanya menuliskannya segini saja. Karena ku pikir, jika aku memposting sekaligus dengan bagian golongan darah O dan AB maka akan terlalu panjang.

_Well_, bagaimana yang kali ini? Apa ini sudah sesuai dengan pengalaman dan keadaan kalian? Aku berusaha menyampaikannya dalam bentuk se-imajinatif mungkin *menurutku*

Maaf jika kata-katanya terlalu sulit di mengerti. Ini efek karena terlalu banyak membaca dan mengerjakan laporan pratikum. Mohon di maklumi. *bow

Eh, apa masih ada_ typo_ yang terlewatkan? Silakan koreksi untuk perkembangan ff ini ke arah yang lebih baik.

Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan komentar di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Kalian adalah salah satu alasan bagiku untuk melanjutkan ff ini. * senyum bareng Leeteuk*

Mohon reviewnya untuk yang ini~


End file.
